A majority of the portions of vehicle seats that are in contact with the body of a seated vehicle occupant are formed by cushion bodies, and these cushion bodies are supported on a seat frame via a plurality of spring bodies such as S-shaped springs or the like (see, for example, Patent document 1).
Moreover, a seat cushion of this type has been proposed in which spring bodies that are suspended from a cushion frame are placed such that they avoid a position directly below the bottommost end portion of the hipbone (i.e., the ischial tuberosity) of the seated vehicle occupant, so that a situation in which the load is concentrated in one portion of the buttocks of the vehicle occupant can be avoided (see, for example, Patent document 2).